The Real Story of Dracula
by Skultistic98
Summary: Set in 1801. As Christina and her fiancée are on their way to the harbor to return to England (from Transylvania) what happens when the their carriage breaks due to the terrible storm their in? They are in the middle of nowhere and the only place there is for shelter is an old castle not far ahead. Will they stay there and if they do will the oddly familiar Count lure Christina in?
1. Chapter 1

**An. Hi, this is my first Dracula story. This is my version of Dracula. I've never read the book just watch bits of movies and read some short stories so names will be different etc. I hope you like it. :)**

_Christina's POV_

I shiver as the carriage wobbles due to the strong winds. There is a terrible storm outside and I can only hope and pray that my fiancee Victor and I will arrive at the harbour safely. We are now on our way to the harbour to return to England. We have spent a wonderful week here in Transilvania after getting a letter from distant relatives of mine, asking me to come and visit and get aquainted with them. I fell someone take hold of my hand and look over to Victor who is smiling reasuringly, "Don't worry my love, we shall be there soon. I'm sure of it." Despite how dark it is his forest green eyes and golden hair are still very noticeable. I just smile back and look back out the window. Suddenly the carriage knocks around and i I hear a crash and the carriage stops and tilts to one side. I let out a yelp as I fall against the carriage door. Luckily the carriage did not fall over completely onto it's side. Victor moves to sit beside me, "Are you alright my love? What the devil was that?"

I shrug and before I can respond the carriage door opens and the coach man looks in at us. His hair and hat are stook to his forhead from the heavy rain and his clothes looks like a second skin. The poor man. He shouts in to us as the storm makes it hard to hear him, "Are you both alright? I'm dreadfully sorry, the winds blew the carriage to the side and one of the wheels came off! The storm is getting worse!"

"Do you have a spare wheel?" Victor shouts back.

The man shakes his head, "No! I'm sorry but we cannot go on any further! We must find shelter! There is a castle not far from here! If we hurry we may get there in 5 maybe 10 minutes!"

As Victor is about to protest I cut in, "I think we should go! We cannot stay here over night! We will go now and come back for our belongings tomorrow!"

Victor sighs, taking my hand and nods, "Very well! Lead the way good man!"

_15 minures later..._

We finally arrive at the huge castle. We are now soaked and our clothes are like second skins on us. I am shivering as is Victor and my hair hangs around my face. I look up at the castle as we make our way up to the huge wooden doors. Despite at how dark and gloomy it is, it's still beautiful. It's gothic style and has gargoyles over the doors. The land however could do with some life as there are quite a lot of weeds and the grass, flowers and trees are all dead apart from one spot not too far away. By a pond there is a live weeping willow with a stone bench under it, it is the only part in the garden with any life in it. I cannot help the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. This place looks so familiar, as if I've been here before. But that is impossible, isn't it?

We arrive at the large wooden door and Victor knocks twice casing a deafening boom sound.

_Dracula's POV_

I sit in the armchair in my chambers with a glass of whiskey in my hand gazing at the portrait of my love. I do this every night and have done it for centuries. I would give up everything and anything to have her back. I do hope she comes back to me soon. Five centuries is a long time to wait but I will wait forever if that's what it takes.

Suddenly I hear someone knocking on the door. Who could that possibly be? Albert, who is polishing my book case turns to me and bows, "Excuse me master, I shall get that." With that he leaves. Not long later he returns with a look of awe and excitment on his old rinkled face, "M-master... it is her. She has returned to us." I am standing in a flash and he quickly explains to me what happened to her and her carriage and when he finishes I rush to the stairs and I look down and see her. Yes it her. My love, my mate, my wife...

Isabelle.

_Christina's POV_

As I look around at the hall the butler asked us to wait in my eyes land on a ver attractive and oddly familiar looking man at the top of the stair case. I know I have seen him before. My blue eyes meet his black eyes and I cannot look away. I feel a pull towards him. I feel something in my heart which I cannot explain. I feel a hand on my shoulder, Victor's, and I am knocked out of my trance and look away blushing. I sneek a peek at the man to see him smirking, still looking at me. He begins making his way down the stairs and when he is in front if us he speaks. His silk voice and Romanian accent are hypnitic. I could listen to him speak forever. "Hello. I am Count Vlad Dracula. I am aware that you need a place to stay?"

"Yes please if it is not an inconvenience?" Victor replies.

The Count shakes his head, "Of course not! You are both welcome!"

Both Victor and I smile. Victor shakes the Counts hand, " I am Victor Maloney ," he then gestures to me, "And this is my fiancee Christina Drake." Dracula and I once again look into each others eyes. He gently holds my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles softly.

"Ravishing," Dracula whispers and smirks. I blush and smile nervously. He then slowly let's go of my hand and smiles at both of us, "It is an honour to meet you both. I will show you to your rooms, where you can have a bath and change your clothes before you catch your deaths."

We follow behind him nodding. While we're here I am determind to find out why this place is so familiar.

_Dracula's POV_

I will have her back. Her fiancee will be a problem but I will not let him get in the way. I will have my mate back if it's the last thing I do. No matter what I have to do to get her. No matter what the cost.

**An. So there we go! I hope you liked it. Please R&amp;R. Until next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hey! thanks sooooooo much for the reviews, favourites and follows! I've decided that since I was asked to make longer chapters ill put two chapters in one. I already have 12 chapters of this on Wattpad so if you want to read ahead you can there. The title is the same as is my usernames and please check out my other stories there too if you decide to go there :) So here is chapter 2 (2 and 3 on Wattpad). ENJOY :D**

_Christina's POV_

The Count showed Victor to his room and was now showing me to mine. We walk in silence but not an uncomfortable silence. I notice him glancing my way as I do the same and blush as I remember what a state I am in. I cannot believe of all the times and days to meet a man of such high standards it has to be when I am wet, muddy and shivering. I look at the floor and whisper, "I apologise for my appearance Sir." I am now so embarrassed I am close to tears. He must have noticed how upset I am as he stops and turns my way. I however just stop but continue to study the floor. I feel his warm hand gently grasp _my_ chin and turn my head to look at him.

"There is no need to apologise. You look beautiful. You could wear nothing but a sack and have dirt in your hair and you would be beautiful." I stare at him, shocked by his words and serious tone. He then smirks and continues, "And please call me Vlad, there is no need to be formal Christina." I smile and nod and we continue to make our way to my room. He suddenly stops outside of a door and says, "This is your room. It is just across from mine so do not be shy if you need anything. Also I tend to be awake more so in the night than in the day so please try to not need me by day."

I nod and smile, "Alright I will try my best."

He nods too, his face going from emotionless to smiling, "Good. Well I shall leave you to wash and dress. There are clothes in there that should fit you. I will have Albert cook you dinner and I will meet downstairs in an hour."

I nod and say gently, "Thank you, you are being very kind to us."

"Anytime." After a moment of silence he says, "I shall leave you now," his hypnotic voice becomes lower and we stare into each other's eyes. He takes my hand, brings it to his lips and whispers, "Until later, _Printesa mea._" With that he let's go of my hand and walks away to his room, leaving me staring at his door with my mouth wide open.

_Dracula's POV_

I sigh as I enter my room. She is only here 20 minutes and I am already starting to lose control. All I wish to do is tell her everything and then grab her kiss her. She is still as beautiful as the last day I saw her. I must keep her here for as long as I can.

I begin pacing trying to think of a way to prevent her from going back to England. Suddenly I stop and grin as a plan forms in my head.

_Christina's POV_

I am now washed and clean. My long brown hair is tide up in a bun. I look through the wardrobe at all the beautiful dresses and I pick out a random red one. I put it on and do my hair so it is trailing down my back but the sides are caught up in beautiful ruby flower shaped clips I found. When I'm done I look in the full length mirror and gasp as I see myself, I do not think I've ever looked so beautiful. The dress looks perfect on me. It's blood red with a white bodice and red lace. Its sleeves are elbow length with white material with frills coming down to my writs, because of the corset I am wearing it shows my curves just right and the skirt of the dress puffs out beautifully.

I smile and look at the grandfather clock and realise I still have some time left and go back to the wardrobe to look at the rest of the dresses. I come across many different but stunning dresses. I also come across many nightgowns. What is Vlad doing with all these dresses? I finally get to the last dress and gasp as I see what it is. A wedding dress. It's a white dress with short sleeves that come off the shoulders. It has a tight bodice that has red sequences covering it in a flower pattern. The skirt puffs out, the seams are red and the skirt is longer at the back so it trails behind. I slowly reach out and touch it. As my fingers grasp the skirt I become dizzy and stagger back. Then everything goes black.

_I look down at myself in my wedding dress and then up at my mother, who is standing beside me, smiling widely. She smiles back gently and hugs me. She whispers in my ear, "It is time my child. It is time to marry the man you love." I hug her back and turn to the now opening church doors. I begin walking down the sile with my mother. I stare into my love's black eyes, both of us smiling widely._

_We finally reach the alter and my mother places my hand in his and kisses my cheek. We whisper a quick 'I love you' to each other and I turn back to Vlad. He kisses my knuckles and whispers, "You are beautiful, Printesa mea." I smile and kiss his cheek. _

_The ceremony is over before I know it. The vows are said, the rings are on and the priest is saying, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Vlad wastes no time in taking me in his arms and kissing me deeply and slowly and I kiss him back. Suddenly the church doors slam open and I look up to see none other than my ex fiancee striding towards us with his golden hair a mess and a murderous look in his forest green eyes. _

_"Adam," I whisper fearfully and Vlad holds me close._

_Adam laughs darkly, "Hello my love."_

I bolt up gasp and feel someone holding my hand and I look over to see Vlad kneeling next to the bed.

_Dracula's POV_

With my excellent hearing I can hear Christina moving around in her room and suddenly I hear a loud thump. I rush to her door and knock, "Christina?" I get no answer and continue knocking and saying her name to get the same result. I slowly open the door and walk in to see her lying on the floor unconscious. I rush to her, pick her up and place her on her bed. I look over and see the wardrobe door open and all the dresses apart from her wedding dress pushed to one side. She's been looking at the wedding dress. Maybe she's getting a memory. I kneel next to the bed and hold her hand. I kiss her knuckles and whisper, "Wake up soon, _Printesa mea._"

_Christina's POV_

I stare at Vlad as he cups my cheek, "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

I shake my head, "I-I am fine... I just got light headed I suppose. Thank you for your concern."

He nods, "What you need is a good dinner. Come." He offers me his arm and I take and he leads me out. I cannot stop thinking of the dream I had. Could it mean something? It seemed so real. More like a memory than a dream. And why did this Adam look exactly like Victor? And why was I scared of him?

Vlad and I make our way downstairs and into the dining room. This mansion's beauty will never stop amazing me. The dining room floor is dark oak wood and matches the long wooden table in the centre of the room. The long Gothic styled windows reaching from just above the floor to the high roof. They let in the bright moon light. There is a crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. On the long, elegant wooden table there is a variety of delicious looking foods. I see roast chicken, seasoned potatoes, carrots, a roast ham, broccoli and sherry trifle. Standing by the table is Victor. He smiles widely as he sees me and I give him a small smile back. I catch Vlad looking at me, grinning, as if he had noticed the half smile. The dream I had still confuses me. I'm beginning to think if marrying Victor is a good idea. 'No you will marry him. You're being ridiculous' I scold myself. Victor takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. "You look beautiful, my love," he kisses my cheek and I smile.

We begin walking to the table and I hear Vlad whisper to himself, "Yes... Very beautiful." My heart speed up. Victor didn't seem to hear. Vlad sits at the top of the table and Victor and I sit on either side of him. As we begin eat Vlad pours us some red wine and begins speaking, "So tell me, how long have you known each other?"

Victor answers smiling, "Three years."

I give a small smile back and then Vlad asks, "And how long have you been engaged?"

"Six months," We all nod and go quiet.

We finish dinner and go into the parlour where we are now sitting around the fire. It looks exactly like the dining room. The only difference is there's a few couches instead of a table. As I look around I get the feeling that I've been here before, again. Images of me and Vlad sitting on the couches, laughing, joking... kissing.

I'm snapped out of my trance by Vlad's hypnotic voice, "Christina, are you alright?"

I turn and see Vlad smiling softly at me and Victor looking angry. I nod, blushing, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you."

We spend the next few hours talking and have some wine. Vlad hasn't really had much of his wine nor did he eat much of his dinner... I wonder why.

I start to feel tired so I stand and turn to them, "I am going to retire now, goodnight."

Victor smiles and nods and says, "Goodnight, my love."

Vlad looks disappointed but smiles, "Goodnight. Sleep well." I smile at him, getting lost in his eyes for another moment before I turn and leave my room. I wash myself with the small basin of water in my room, I get into my nightgown, plat my hair and get into the bed. I sigh, feeling how comfortable it is. I blow out the candle on my side table and lay down, falling asleep almost instantly.

_Dracula's POV_

Soon after Christina went to bed so did Victor. This made me happy as I hate him with everything in me. I wonder if he's getting memories too. I hope not. He will not get in the way this time.

I lean back in the couch and listen to Christina's soft breathing. With my excellent hearing I can hear her from here. Her breathing calms me. I stare at the fire and grin. I am going to help her remember. I close my eyes and go into her dreams.

_Christina's POV_

_I wake up as I feel someone stroking my cheek. I roll over and look up to see Vlad. I gasp and sit up. I hold the blanket over my chest, I've never been in such little clothes in front of a man before. "V-Vlad. What are you doing in here?"_

_He chuckles, "I was going to kiss my wife goodnight but you woke up and asked me why I was here."_

_What did he just say? Wife? He called me his wife! I shake my head, "We are not married... I'm engaged to Victor."_

_He grits his teeth , " Yes ... unfortunately. But we used to be married ." He takes my hand and holds it to his chest, "Please, remember. Don't ignore the visions. Believe them. It's your heart telling you what's right. You know this is right. You know you don't belong to him. You belong to me." With that he kisses me softly._

I shoot up with a gasp. I touch my lips and realize I'm smiling and that its morning now. I quickly stop smiling and freeze as I hear a voice whisper in my head, _"Behind the wardrobe...,"_ the voice sounds just like mine. I gasp and hesitate. I light a candle and get up and go to the wardrobe. I use all my strength and move it. I look around behind it and see nothing until I look at the floor and see a small, old, dusty box. I bend down and pick it up. Once the wardrobe is back in place I try to open it but it's locked. I sigh. The voice whispers in my ear again, _"The key. You must find the key..."_

"Where's the key?" I whisper back.

_"The book... the diary in the bookcase..."_

"What bookcase. There's no bookcase in here?"

"_In his room... Vlad's. You must hurry..."_

I sigh. I know I have to... I get to the door and sneak out. I cross the hall to his room and knock. When I get no answer I slowly and quietly open the door. I see Vlad asleep in bed with a book in his hand and the candle lit. I didn't hear him come up. He most have came up with I was sleeping. I whisper, "What does it look like?" I walk to the book shelf.

_"It's leather... rust brown with a round clasp and green stone in the middle. Hurry. You need this key."_

I look for a while, occasionally looking at Vlad and I find it on the top shelf at the back. It's dusty and very old. As I make my way to the door I turn back and blow out the candle and take the book out of his handle carefully. I want nothing more than to kiss him good night. I lean down and press my lips to his forehead. After I head back into my room and run to my bed. I open the diary to the back pace where an envelope is stuck to it by wax. I take it out and open it. I get an old skeleton key out and pick up the box and unlock it. I open it and gasp as I see a beautiful necklace. It has a silver chain and on the charm is silver flower pattern that holds a large ruby the shape of a droplet.

_"Put it on... it's yours,"_ the voice whispers.

I do as I'm told and when it's on I'm enveloped with darkness.

_Dracula's POV_

I was awake when she came in. I don't know why she came in. She went to the book case so maybe she just wanted a book to read or her memories led her to her diary. Hopefully she was led to the diary, it could help get her memories back quicker. Then she kissed my forehead. It was so difficult trying not to smile. She's starting to love me back, if she doesn't already love me back. The will be easier than I thought. By the end of the month she will be mine.

Perfect.

**AN. So there we go! And just to be clear, Vlad does not know about the key being in the diary or that she found the necklace.**** Also the translation of **_**Printesa mea **_**is **_**My princess.**_** I hope you liked it. Please R&amp;R! Until next time! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hello! How are you all! I hope good! It's so good to be back and I hope it stays that way! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also just as a little self promotion I guess, I am also on Wattpad where I have more stories (some of which are the same stories that I have here so if you like my writing please check it out. My username is the same there :) ENJOY!**

_Vlad's POV_

Christina has been quiet, I haven't heard her move in a while... She's probably asleep again. I sigh and decide to enter her dream again...

_Christina can't see me but I can see her. I look around and see we're in the parlour. Her and I sit on the chair staring at the fire, my arms around her. It's then I realise it is a memory. I smile softly as I watch us. There's nothing but a sheet around us as we had just made love. It was the week after our wedding. I watch as my past self kisses her temple and nuzzles her neck, breathing in her delicious scent. She giggles and looks up at me. _

_"What are you thinking of, my love?"_

_"You..." I respond smiling. After a few minutes her smile turns into a worried frown and I know why. "Do not worry, Printesa mea. He will not hurt you nor will come near you again, I promise."_

_She kisses me and whispers in my ear, "I love you Vlad."_

_"I love you too," I kiss her again and take her pendant out of my coat pocket which was strewn across the back of the clutch earlier. "I got this for you, to protect you if I can't. It will guide you to your heart and safety."_

_She smiles and kisses me, "I love it, thank you."_

_I put it on her and kiss her neck. We kiss again and I watch as we make love once again. And that is when the dream ends._

I open my eyes and hear Christina gasp and sit up. The memory must have woke her. I hear her getting up and getting ready. I sigh wishing I could get up and have breakfast with her... But this blasted curse on me refuses to let me. Forever will I walk in darkness.

I close my eyes and let sleep take, having nothing else to do while I wait to see my beautiful mate again.

_Christina's POV (Just after the memory)_

I bolt up with a gasp. Another strange dream. I'm still confused about these dreams and the necklace. It's obviously of some importance but how? And what does this Adam have to do with it and why does he look like Victor? Could Victor have something to do with this? maybe I'll ask him. I sigh andI think back and remember about the dream I had before hearing the voice... Vlad waking me up and kissing me. Then the voice led me to the necklace. Once it was on I fainted. And then I had that amazing dream. 'No stop that this instant Christina!' I think to myself. 'You are engaged to Victor! You can't think of such things!'

_"You know this is right. You know you don't belong to him." _Vlad's voices rings through my head.

I sigh and get ready to go down. I get into a similar dress as last night but this one is blue and black. I look down at my necklace once more before hiding it under my dress and leaving. I see Vlad's room across the hall and hesitate, wanting to knock. Then I remember about what he said about not coming out during the day. I sigh and head downstairs. As I do this I come across Victor leaving his room. I walk up to him and kiss his cheek. I frown, kissing him feels wrong all of a sudden. I shake of the feeling and smile at him, "Hello Victor!"

He chuckles and takes my hand, kissing the back of it, "Hello, my love. How did you sleep?"

"Well thank you. And you?"

"Very well. I had a marvellous dream of our future! Did you dream of anything?"

I shake my head, "Not really. I did have a dream but I don't remember it," I lie.

He nods looks quite disappointed so I kiss his cheek once more hoping to cheer him up. It is never good when he is in a bad mood. When he is in the slightest if bad mood it is so easy for him to get angry and then his anger easily turns to rage. It's quite terrifying. Once I saw him hit people and I was scared for a while but then I remembered he wouldn't hurt me. The kiss worked and he's smiling once again.

We go down and have our breakfast. During breakfast Victor asked if I would like to go for a walk on the lands and I accepted. The lands of Vlad's home is humongous and I can't wait to explore them.

Not long into the walk Victor starts complaining of the cold, he was never one for the cold. I was never really bothered by it. He soon leaves but not before asking me to come in soon so I do not catch my death. I roll my eyes. Men.

I walk into the forest part of the land and I'm welcomed by the voice again, "_Keep moving forward..."_

"Who are you?" I ask as I do as I'm told. The further I go in the darker it gets.

_"Your guide..,"_ it whispers back.

"My guide to what?"

_"Your safety and your heart."_ Those are the words Vlad said in the dream. _"It wasn't a dream... It was a memory..."_

I stop walking for a moment, "A memory? A memory of what exactly? How?"

_"Your past life... All shall be revealed soon. You must find the answers you seek by yourself. I am just here to help you. Now keep going, you are close."_

I nod and continue on. Soon I arrive at a small clearing and in that clearing is a small burial tomb. It is only big enough to fit one person. The entrance is blocked by a large stone door and on the door is writing. I wipe away the spider webs and take a closer look. It says...

_Here lies Isabelle and Anastasia Dracula_

_Born 5th October 1330 &amp; 11th March 1348_

_Died 18 December 1351_

_Aged 21 and 3._

_A beloved wife and mother and daughter. Both so beautiful, smart and loving._

_We will meet again._

These words bring tears to my eyes and I reach out and touch the words. The moment my fingers make contact with them my breath is taken away and I'm taken into another memory.

_"Vlad!" I scream for my husband as I hold Anastasia close to me. She is crying as am I as I look around frantically for Vlad. I see him fighting off a wolf. When it is killed he turns to me with a panicked look on his face. _

_"Go! Now! You must save the both of you!"_

_"We can't the grounds are surround! And I will not leave without you!"_

_He growls and flashes his fangs as another wolf comes and attacks him. His shoulder is bitten and he yells. Blood oozes out of the wound and Anastasia and I scream for him. Suddenly I am tackled to the ground and I here Vlad and Anastasia call for me. I look up to see a snarling wolf over. Wasting no time the wolf bites down on my neck and kills me, but not before I hear Vlad and Anastasia screaming for me._

I stumblegasping for air. I can't believe what I just saw. Giant wolves? Vlad with fangs? Him my husband and we have a little girl? This can't possible be true.

_"Oh but it is..."_ The voice whispers,_ "You must go to your mate but first you must know everything... So wait before going to him."_

"A-alright, but what is a mate? And who is my mate?"

_"I cannot tell you who but I'm sure already know. I can tell you however, that a mate is a soulmate. The person you belong to."_

I gasp as I remember Vlad's words in my dream. "Vlad. He is my mate." I feel myself smiling.

_"Yes... Now you must go back. It's getting late. The memory took longer then you think. He'll be getting worried."_

I look up and see it's getting dark! I must have been walking and then getting the memory for hours. I then grow worried. Victor will be mad. I start running and soon reach the house. As I walk in I see Vlad walking to the door, looking frantic. When we sees me he relaxes and sigh, "Christina, are you alright? Victor says you've been gone since this morning."

I nod and smile as I realise I love this man, "I am fine, I just lost track of time."

He nods but then suddenly has an arm wrap around me and a worried expression on his beautiful face, "You're freezing. Come inside by the fire." I just nod and then I notice I'm shivering.

As we reach the parlour he sits me in front of the fire and leaves me to get a blanket and tea. I thank him just before he leaves and Victor comes in not long later. He smiles, "Ah! You're back!"

I nod, "Yes. Victor, may I speak to you?" He nods and sits next to me.

I take his hand and look him in the eye, "Victor, you are wonderful man. You're so kind and sweet and any woman would be blessed to have you as a husband, but I am afraid I cannot marry you. I'm sorry." I take off my engagement ring and give it to him.

He goes from looking upset to furious, "This is because of him is it not?" Before I can say anything he shouts, "Is it not, wench?" I flinch and the next thing I know his hand flys across my cheek and I slam I into the wall.

I hear Vlad call my name and then I'm enveloped in darkness.

_Vlad's POV_

Icome in just in time to see him hit _my _Christina and then her flying into the wall. I see red. I no longer care about keeping my identity or what I am a secret, I just care about hurting him. He has hurt what is mine! My fangs spring out to their full length and my eyes glow ruby red. I can feel my nails lengthen and sharpen slightly. I let out an animalistic growl. At first sight anyone would fear me and yet he is unfazed by my appearance. In fact, he has the nerve to smirk at me and laugh. How rude.

"You foolish _bloodsucker_. For someone who is centuries old you are not very intelligent." Usually I do not show much emotion but now I show utter confusion, making him cackle, "What? You do not recognise me? Perhaps this shall remind you... 'To love is to become weak,Vladimir.'"

I can tell my his smug expression that he sees the recognition on my face. He remembers. I growl, "_Adam!_"

He bows, "T'is I! The wonderful Adam! Are you happy to see me again? Oh, I suppose not... that face does not look very joyful. You never did smile much. Only when it came to Isabelle and Anastasia."

I let out a roar. With my inhuman speed and strength I grab him and push him against the wall, "Don't you dare speak of them!"

He smirks, "Oh my apologise. It is not Isabelle anymore. It is Christina now, is it not? Sadly there is still no baby Anastasia."

I throw him to the small table by the couch, shattering it, "YOU WILL NOT HURT HER LIKE YOU DID WHEN SHE WAS ISABELLE! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU EVER HURT OUR CHILDREN AGAIN!"

He glares at me, "They died because of you! If you had not of stolen her from me and had that demon child none of that would have happened!"

My heart breaks at his words but I don't let it show. I slam him into the wall, cracking it, "DONT YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY CHILD!" I throw a punch to his jaw. I hear a sickening crack. He howls in pain and snaps his head towards me. His eyes glow yellow and I stop dead. It can't be.

He laughs an I see blood on his teeth, "Did you think I was like Christina? That I died centuries ago and am now reincarnated? Oh no. I am still me. Victor is just the name I go by now. However, I am still Adam. I always have been. Like you, I too am centuries old."

In my shock and fury I am frozen. He is not Victor but Adam. I cannot believe this. How has he lived this long?

He takes advantage of my frozen state and jumps into the air and shifts into a giant grey wolf. That wolf. That is the wolf. _He _is the wolf. The wolf that killed Isabelle.

Before I can do anything he runs and leaps through the window. It shatters and I watch as he sprints off into the woods. I stay still for a moment, still in shock. Yes, I did indeed think Adam had died centuries ago and was now reincarnated as Victor.I did not know he was the wolf that killed Isabelle but I did know he was a wolf and the wolf behind the attack that dreadful night. I spent many years trying to track him down and kill him for what he had done but eventually he disappeared and I never heard anything else from him. I assumed he was dead. I was wrong. He too was alive all those centuries masquerading as Victor.

I walk slowly over to Christina. I pick her up bridal style and use my speed to bring her to her room. I place her on the bed and cover her with the blanket. I start the fire in her room and as I kneel by the bed I notice a small bleeding cut on her forehead, she must of got that when she crashed into the wall. I pay no attention to the blood because I know if I do hunger will take over and I will either hurt her or I will have to leave her to feed and neither of those are options. I clean the blood off quickly with my sleeve and take her hand and wait for her to wake.

I notice a necklace peeking out of her dress. I take it out with my free hand, for fear it make choke her in her slumber. I gasp as recognise the necklace instantly. It is _the necklace_.I have been looking for it since Isabelle's death. She hid it the night of the attack and promised me that when I saw her wearing it once again I would know she loved me once more. I did not know what she meant however. I know now though. She had a bad feeling that day, as if something bad were to happen. And she was right. A smile comes to my face as I realise Christina must love me! Otherwise she would not have been led to the necklace. I kiss her delicate hand.

I will not tell her about Adam. She will be heart broken if she knows the truth. As much as it pains me, i must lie to my mate.

_Christina's POV_

My head feels as if it is splitting in half. I feel someone holding my hand. I open my eyes and groan at my headache. The room is dim. The fire is the only light in the room.

"Christina?" I jump and turn to see Vlad looking at me anxiously, "How are you feeling, love?"

"I'm alright, my head hurts a little bit but not much.W-where is Victor?" I ask scared.

He scowls, "He left. He will not hurt you ever again. I promise you that." He cups my cheek with his free hand.

"Thank you," I whisper and lean my face into his hand and kiss his palm.

He smiles softly and as he leans in I do so too. Soon our lips are touching in a slow, deep, long, loving kiss and I feel a tingling sensation in my lips.

When we pull away, I smile and then say sternly, "Before we start anything, we must talk."

"What about, _Printesa mea_?"

"Isabelle and Anastasia."

**AN. Done! Wooooo. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to be back soon. Untill then be safe and happy and please R&amp;R! Until next time! xxx**


End file.
